Mixed Mode levels
Mixed Mode Levels, a.k.a. Mixed levels or Hybrid levels) are one of the level types in some Fanons. They are the levels with two or more different objects taken from different level types like jelly-ingredients, ingredients-order, and jelly-order. The icon in CCR is like the three slices of pizza. The left is pink (order), the right is green (ingredients), and the bottom is blue (jelly.) For most fanons, the icon is the same as original CCS by having pink color on the left and blue on the right with white swirls at the center. CCR Hybrid levels are found as the fourth level type, at level 25. The first hybrid level is , which has the ingredients + order objectives, despite the first order level is . (Now level 25 has jelly+ingredients instead because candy order levels introduce later.) They are extremely rare at earlier levels, but much more common since level 772. List of CCR Hybrid Level Types Notable Hybrid Levels *' ' - First hybrid level. First level with jelly + ingredients combo. However, it was previously ingredients + order combo. *' ' - First level with ingredients + order combo. *' ' - Tenth hybrid level. *' ' - First level with jelly + order combo. *' ' - First level with jelly + ingredients combo before redesigning of level 25. *' ' - Twentieth hybrid level. *' ' - First level with three types of goals. *' ' - First extremely hard hybrid level. *' ' - Thirtieth hybrid level. *' ' - Fortieth hybrid level. *' ' - Fiftieth hybrid level. *' ' - First hybrid level with blocker goal. *' ' - Sixtieth hybrid level. *' ' - 100th hybrid level Candy Crush Sunny Saga They're called Mixed levels in Candy Crush Sunny Saga. Its first appearance is at Level 66. They should be quite common in every episode. Candy Crush Super Saga You start with level 201 and they're uncommon. They have plenty combos: 2 Combos * Jelly and Ingredients = 201 * Ingredients and Chocolate = 212 * Ingredients and Jam = 226 * Icing and Chocolate = 231 * Ice and Jelly = 246 * Cereal and Ingredients = 270 3 combos * Order, Chocolate and Icing = 240 * Jam, Chocolate and Icing = 299 * Jam, Ingredients and Icing = 320 * Cereal, Ingredients and Order = 321 4 combos * Order, Icing, Cereal and Soda = 401 They're called Plenty levels since there're a many objectives. Max is 2 and more types of mixed will come in latter episode Candy Crush 811's Saga (CC811) They are called mixed levels. The first appearance is at Level 788 CC811, with + combination. Notable levels: * Level 788 CC811: 1st mixed level, and 1st with + combination. * Level 845 CC811: 1st mixed level with 50 moves. * Level 847 CC811: 1st mixed level with + combo. * Level 871 CC811: 1st mixed level with + combo * Level 910 CC811: 1st mixed level with + combo * Level 956 CC811: 1st mixed level with + combo * Level 1000 CC811: 1st mixed level with + combo Candy Crush Sugar Saga In Candy Crush Sugar Saga, mixed mode levels are introduced in level 318, with + combination. Unlike the original game, several new combinations exist. Until the 32nd episode. CC071 In CC071, Mixed levels are introduced very late (in Level 1196), but they are very common after that, with almost every episode having at least one. The song played in this level type is the same as in the original game. Unlike the original game, this level type is not restricted to a combination of jelly and ingredients levels, as more combinations exist. 'Combinations' These are the combinations that have appeared in CC071 and the level in which they were introduced: C437CCS Mixed levels are introduced at Level 826, and they are very common afterwards. As in other fanons, many different level types can be mixed together instead of just Jelly, Ingredients, and Timed levels. Unusually, however, the first combination introduced is ''not ''Jelly + Ingredients. Notable Mixed Levels: *Level 826: First + Mixed level. *Level 827: First + Mixed level. *Level 828: First + Mixed level. *Level 830: First + Mixed level. *Level 831: First + Mixed level. *Level 836: First + + Mixed level. Fan Crush Saga Mixed levels are introduced at Level 301, after which they are very common. In FCS, 24 combinations of level types appear, which are listed on the fanon's main page. Objective To win a mixed level, the player must complete all the objectives from every individual level type included in that level. When all the objectives have been completed, a striped candy is made for every move remaining (except for mixed levels with anti-order objective, in which all the moves must be used, or mixed levels with time instead of moves, in which the level will not end before the time is up), giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of the striped candies activate themselves. Category:Level types